The present invention relates to a release agent composition. It is well known that releaseability from tacky substances can be obtained by the formation of a cured organopolysiloxane film on the surface of diverse substrates, for example, various types of paper, laminated papers, synthetic films, textiles, metal foils, etc. Thus, for example, Japanese Patent Publication Number 46-26798 (26,798/71) teaches a solvent-type release agent composition which employs an organic solvent during coating, while Japanese Patent Application Laid Open (Kokai or Unexamined) Number 47-32072 (32,072/72) and Japanese Patent Publication Number 53-39791 (39,791/78) teach solventless release agent compositions which do not use organic solvent in the coating operation. Among the release agent compositions known in the art, low release-value grades (typically with a release force no larger than 20 g/5 cm) are used on the light surfaces of, for example, labels and double-faced tapes. However, problems arise in this area due to silicone migration and the substantial slickness of the cured film. Thus, with regard to problems related to silicone migration, when the release paper is wound up after curing, the silicone surface comes into contact with the roll, and silicone accumulates on the roll and ultimately soils and contaminates the roll. Furthermore, the silicone migrates from the silicone surface of the rolled-up release paper to the back side of the substrate and can thus degrade the print legibility on the adhered paper. In the case of a double-faced separator, the silicone migrates from the low-release value surface to the high-release value surface, which as a consequence causes a change in the release properties of the high-release value surface. Considering problems related to the slickness, the shape is prone to collapse during release paper roll-up, and, furthermore, the shape is also prone to collapse during storage of the release paper roll.